I ain't no soft ass
by Blood-darkness-child
Summary: This has a LOT of those fourletter words that i don't usually use...Anyways, this is about Daisuke, an orphan who is also a sex slave. Rejected from uncountable masters, he finds himself once again at the slave audition...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Ekkies, I saw something pretty similar to this, except that Dai was all soft and push-able. Well, you know what I mean, right? Em…never mind…**

**I don't own DN angel. TTTT**

"I ain't going no fuckin' audition!" they don't really care; they just want their freakin' money back 'cause they got themselves a faulty slave. I ain't gonna go there and let some rich assholes fuck me for a so-called 'free-trial' and then get bought by some dumb ass who want to complete his collection of 'one hundred slaves in 10 days' for some bloody bet and then whack me up with the whip. I ain't gonna be no freakin' fool again.

"You _are_ going there whether I'm gonna have to put shit in your mouth again or slug your guts bloody!" the fat-assed and fat-belly ordered his guards to give the stupid whip a good workout and tied me up with some darn itchy ropes and covered my eyes with a dirty rag. Then, big, muscle hands grabbed me good and flung me into the cart and I landed on my butt. The truck vomited out stinking black smoke and bumped off onto the road, probably happy to go to that freakin' audition place.

The audition is not where they sell all that crap of a 'retailed stuff' or some dumb big shiny rings and necklaces and stuff that rich people wear to show off their stinkin' money. They sold people like me. Stupid slaves that didn't do nothing but wiped the house clean and cook food for the 'masters' and cower in the damn bedrooms when masters were gonna use up their bodies for their sick entertainment. Sickos, they always make me wanna puke on their smelly furry carpets.

Some darn nails and bits of metal must've gone unscrewed and decided to screw up my hip. Man, it hurts bad, and I really wanna pull out whatever it was, but the itchy ropes held on good. The driver was totally lousy at it, the truck keep on bumping up and down like there were a lot of damn rocks on the road. I keep on landing on my butt and it's hurting like hell with the metal thingy still screwing up my hip.

I can hear the men with big voices all of a sudden. We were getting' near the audition.

I wanna suck on some bread real bad.

I heard a child cryin' for no reason, but I know what the reason was. They took him away from his mama, just like they did to me. It's always the same, 'cause the retarded man don't care nothing 'bout their feelings. They just wanna to earn big bucks, 'cause people like the younger ones. More obedient. More easy to use. To abuse.

To hurt. To torture. I don't why they find torturing kids who lost their mamas fun. They are Sickos, true to their name. Being sick is their game.

My rag slipped off and I felt the sun sting my eyes real bad.

No.43 just got sold, a child around half of my age. Seven year olds seemed pretty popular nowadays. I shifted my butt on the itchy dirt but couldn't get no comfort. The kid's skin was flawless, I noticed. Looked really beautiful in the sun, probably why he got sold off so quickly. They like smooth skin with no scars or black blues or any ugly things that can grow out of your skin. 'Cause it means that the slave was a good slave. Quiet, obedient, never fight back, never tried to escape. That's why they don't get the whip enough times to have their skins almost ripped off their flesh for no good reasons.

I ain't that soft, push-able kind. I tried to fight, escape. Slacked off quite a lot just to piss them off. But funny thing was, my skin never look all bumpy with scars or bruises for too long. They fade off to nowhere after a few weeks. That sucks bad, 'cause when they paid way bigger bucks for you, they want so much more. I couldn't slack off much with them breathing down my neck all the time and stuffing bile down my throat. The other slaves could slack off a lot 'cause they don't stand out as much as me with my spiky red hair and big head. I hate my hair, but I couldn't just dye it blue or some other dull colors. They'd whack me hard for that.

The muscle hands pulled me up and ripped off the itch ropes and half of the skin of my hurting wrists. He dragged me up the wooden stairs, or tried to, 'cause I managed to stepped on his feet with my heels even though I can't see him with the damn rag over my eyes again. Heels can put much more pain than the whole feet, which was something I learnt from that time they tried to shove me into a smelly cage when I was eight and I just did so. Yelled three times louder. I had a good laugh.

The man howled like a dog 'bout getting its legs chopped off and screamed for the others to drag me up instead. They lifted me off the ground before I could run and threw me up there instead of just dragging. These have a lot of experience, that's for sure.

Once I was up on my aching feet, I could hear prices soaring as high as seven hundred dollars for me. Don't know why, but this batch of buyers probably like those that struggle a good bit. I'll kick which ever loser's ass when he bought me off. He'll probably hit my head till I turn retarded, but I rather have that than know exactly know what is going on. The truth sometimes really hurt like hell.

They were bidding for me crazily, almost to a thousand dollars. I felt my stomach sinking right down onto the boiling sandy dirt below the wooden stage. What the heck were those people thinking? They probably thought that struggle was 'bout all I could do, but I'll make them fall off their asses in shock when I show them the real deal. I ain't no soft ass, that I were certain.

The muscle hands were holding me good, so I can't take off my blindfold to see how many bidders there were, and I want to see where the crying was from. Probably from another child, but I had to see, I had to know. I don't know why, I just want to know. I heard "mummy" callings between the million sobs I can hear, but the others don't even seem to notice. Those dumb asses were probably deaf, if they really can't hear those crying. They just don't care at all. They're just some cold-blooded beasts that think money can get anything they want to put their shitty hands on.

"Show us his eyes, then maybe I'll give four times that money," I heard some deep voice saying to the audition man. The fat ass of course, happily ripped off my rag for that rich ass man. I kept my eyes closed and turned my face away from the sun. Slender fingers gripped my cheek and craned my face back to look at the owner, who was definitely not the audition man. He ain't never so gentle to me or anyone I saw. My eyelids were still over my eyes, I ain't gonna let him see my eyes just to spit into them.

"Open them, No.51,"

Yeah, I really gonna let him buy me off and whip me up bad.

"No way, not for you fat ass,"

There was a gasp. I heard the audition man stupidly apologizing like a half-wit and heard his heavy footsteps faded away, and then came back, and I know he has the whip.

The whip was gonna get another good workout again.

**A/N:Em…was it okay?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I no own, you no sue, and we all get cookies too!**

**FYI, they really did put shit in his mouth…argh, yuck…Okay, on with the freakin' story!**

**And thousands and thousands of thankies to the reviewers! Me love you guys too much!**

The whip was gonna get another good workout again.

And I bet that fat ass was gonna enjoy it. I can feel him smirking already.

"I'm so sorry; please let me punish him for you…"

"No, that's okay, no need to whip him, please," yeah, 'cause you're gonna do it yourself, I'll bet. I raised my hand and smacked his fuckin' hand away and kept my eyes closed when the stupid fat man slugged me in the gut and made me landed on my butt. The metal bit bite in more happily, and I think it were already bleeding. Damn it…

"Open your eyes, "

"Fuck off, asshole."

"That's not a nice word,"

I don't want to reply to this asshole, 'cause I can hear a voice that I know. The boy's crying sounded just like…_Takash_i? I stood up and listened hard. The voice was calling me, calling my name…

"Takashi? You there?" I don't know if I want to know, if it wasn't him. I hadn't seen him in two months, and it felt like two years…

"Dai? Daisuke?" It _was_ him…Takashi…my mouth didn't whether to turn up or go down and let my tears slip down. I swallowed hard and kept my lips hard. The heat from the sun suddenly dropped a little, and I don't know whether it were that rich asshole again or the fat ass man came in front of me. I clenched my teeth and fists and kept my eyes shut. I so bad want to see if it was Takashi, see how he is…

"So, your name is Daisuke? Would it be better for you to open your eyes now?" I really wanna see if it was really is Takashi, not the owner of the deep voice.

Even though the man be in front of me, the sun stung my eyes for the second time of the day.

The first thing that I could see be the stupid asshole that was blocking the sun, but because he be pretty skinny, I could see what's beside him. I think my stomach could have really drop right there. I rubbed my eyes and stared hard.

Takashi stood right beside the rich asshole.

"Daisuke! It really is you? We've missed you so much!" but then stupid rich ass had to tell him to go back somewhere. Idiotic sucker. Can't he see we was busy?

We. What the heck…we? As in, Takashi and Riku? Riku-san was also there with the rich asshole? I opened my mouth a bit at that. Or maybe even Satoshi? If it were that blue boy, I sure would have jumped on him right now. He's always nothing but too quiet. I always almost didn't hear nothing except when he whispered little secrets to me. He's just too shy.

"The two of you know each other?" Yeah, like that's any of your business, asshole. I felt around my hip and felt the freakin' metal thing slippery with my blood. I yanked it out and found it be a nail. Stupid carpenters, they slack off like hell all the time. I heard Takashi suck in air at the bloody nail, but I just kept staring at it. Finally, I looked closer at the asshole that kept wanting to look my eyes. Not that my eyes were pretty, really…

He's tall, for one thing. For another, his face looked very irritating. Like there's a proud smirk permanently pasted on his face, and it irritated me like hell. There was the usual rich asshole uniform, and a lot of other stuff that I know cost big bucks. Yep, it's a rich ass alright. I frowned at him and he frowned back, but that smirk were still stuck on his irritating face.

"What you staring at, asshole?"

"You have nice eyes,"

"You retarded…"

---

The "rich asshole" P.O.V (Ha, ha! Not gonna tell you his name!)

---

I couldn't help but smile. To be exact, I smirked at the boy in front of me.

Sure, he called me retarded, but the hell, that's not the point.

The point is: he's cute when he's blushing.

Man, slaves nowadays are seriously getting more and more vulgar, especially their mouths. This Daisuke was really a killer, with all that words spouting out of his mouth like they were your everyday Basic English. My mom would have gave me a totally scream-out if I actually said half of those words this kid threw at me just five minutes ago. I wonder if he had any parents though…probably not, but that's pretty common.

"Oh, isn't he a darling?" Came my mom's squealing.

Great, speak of the devil.

Mom, with her usual insaneness, came bouncing and then proceeded to give poor Daisuke her famous "death-hug".

Like I said, she proceeded, not succeeded.

I was amazed that the slave boy managed to dodge her. I was even more amazed to see her face flat on the ground.

Not that I could see her face, but I couldn't help laughing as I pulled her up. It was just too seldom that a slave could dodge her. Come to think of it, I don't think a slave had ever managed to dodge her "death-hug". Except now, that is. Hmmmmmmmmm, maybe grandpa and I should celebrate on this.

"Oh dear, Emiko! I told you that hug of yours will scare off the poor boy! Now look at you, you're all filthy!"

Speak of the angel; my grandpa came in just in time to hear Daisuke's wonderful collection of crude four-lettered words.

"That bitch deserved it, coming after me like a retarded mad whore."

Well, I agreed to the "mad woman" part, but not the "That bitch deserved it" part. MY mom does not deserve to fall flat on her face and _no one_ calls her a bitch and gets away with it!

"For your info, you half-wit, that's MY mom, and you have no rights to call her a bitch."

"Now, now, child…"

"Yeah, so what if I call her bitch? You stupid loser, son of a _bitch_,"

Okay, I regretted saying his eyes are nice. And now I'd vomit at the thought of him being cute. That kid was pissing me off really bad.

"Damn you, you, you…ass-"

"Dark, mind your language!" Not fair. That slave gets to say those words day and night freely and I can't say them for a minute without having grandpa chilling me. The world is so unfair…

Daisuke stuck his tongue out at me. I could only scowl back as grandpa made started to isolate the salesman and himself away from us. I guess that means the red-haired boy would be the next to be saved. Seriously, why bother saving this boy? He probably deserved to be a slave from the way he keeps annoying people, like that struggle before he came on for audition.

I stood, wondering what to do next. I was certain I didn't want to talk to the red-eyed boy, especially after he insulted mom.

I looked in front of myself. The space was empty.

Wait a minute, where the heck is he?

---

Oh well, now you know who mystery guy is, and it's only the bloody second chappie! T.T

---

_One for sorrow,  
Two for joy,  
Three for a girl,  
Four for a boy,  
Five for silver,  
Six for gold,  
Seven for a secret  
Never to be told._

Stupid asshole was happily daydreaming, so I decided to catch up with Takashi and Riku-san. He be pretty easy to sneak away from, and when I finally found Takashi sitting beside Riku-san on a bench, I felt like glomping both of them. But then I be acting like that retarded's man's mama, so I just shouted for them.

"Ne, Takashi! Riku-san! Over here!"

"Niwa-kun! Oh, we be missing you so much!" well, at least they still talk like they used to. Not like that stuck up rich asshole. I'm so happy for that, and I feel like I could fly on that happy.

Takashi came over and pretty much jumped on me, 'cause he be happy as I be. I hugged him back and gave Riku-san a big huggie too, getting back a happy squeal from her. Then I looked at them more closer and see that they was very different from before.

For starters, they be wearing nice clothes, not just a old and tired plain shirt like mine with loose shorts. Takashi have a black shirt that needs buttons and has a collar and it be very nice with all the funny looking designs on it. And his pants were blue and still loose like mine but his has more and bigger pockets than I do. Totally wicked pants.

Riku-san has a blue skirt that is one whole piece but it not be so damn short till it shows her ass like those whores I had seen loitering in stinkin' alleys. Hers covered her legs half way, a bit above the knees, and she wore an extra shirt inside 'cause the whole piece skirt didn't have any sleeves and Riku-san is a decent girl. That's what I really like about her. Plus it makes her look very cute. I felt myself blushing.

But I am glad that that irritating asshole who bought me treated them well. If he treated them bad, I would have stuck a broom stick up his arse. The whole length of it.

Then I remembered.

"where be blue boy?"

"He's still at school, the teacher wanted to give him some extra tuition. Dai, you won't believe it, but that tall guy called Dark is really good!"

I scratched my at what Takashi said, but my head was not itching.

"What the fuck is school? And how can that stupid darky ass you said be nice? He's a damn idiot!"

"Who are you calling an idiot?"

"You, duh."

Stupid darky ass.

--

Nya, sorry for the long wait and short chapter. I was having the idiotic writer block(again) my laziness was acting up(again) and my stupid CCA, aka school stuff wouldn't let me off the hook for the holiday(once, again.) So yeah, I'm really, really sorry. Anyways, if Dai-Chan made any grammar mistakes, it was probably on purpose from my part. But if it doesn't really make any sense, then it's a mistake on my part, so do tell me about it, okay? Thankies, me give you all huggies and cookies! (Okay, maybe you want to scratch out the huggies part.)

And one more thing: what's proof read?


End file.
